Scarlet Skies
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: After realizing that the Empire will only destroy the galaxy, Padme and Obi-wan form the rebellion. With the aid of surviving Jedi and senators, the rebellion reclaims various planets under the empires jurisdiction. But after her first encounter with Vader since that day on Mustafar, Padme begins to question if she will be able to kill Vader if it comes to such matters. AU
1. Burning Battle

Mustafar burned with lava streaming down its volcanos, and sinking into the river of burning rock below. This served as the background for the duel which was commencing on the landing bay.

Anakin and Obi-wan crossed lightsabers, the identical sky-blue blades spat a flare as they met. Their styles complimented one another, as if they were halves of a single warrior. Anakin's blade swept to Obi-wans legs, in a futile attempt to slice them off. Yet Obi-wan easily deflected the lightsaber, and countered with a pulse of force energy in the chest.

Anakin was sent flying backwards, smashing into the lucid ship. Anakin reached into the force to gain his footing, and was able to pounce at his former master once again; blades crossed and a flurry of slashes were exchanged.

Anakin and Obi-wan stood a distance from one another, still and cautious. Obi-wan looked within Anakin, seeing all that he once was...had vanished. All that remained was anger and pain, and...Vader. Obi-wan could see the flames from the river reflecting off of Anakin's yellow eyes.

Anakin tired of such a pause in their duel, raced forward, executing a barrage of slashes at his former master. A change of scenery happened so very often, as they had moved through the halls, having to leap over the litter of bodies. And into the control room, which the battle remained for a while.

Obi-wan gripped onto a lone chair in the control room and chucked it at Anakin. Knowing Anakin would slice it down with ease, this was only done as a distraction. Obi-wan leapt forward, and launched a blast of force energy into Anakin's chest. Launching him through the open space, where a door- that Anakin crushed in order to get to the trade federation leaders- once resided.

_Come on, Anakin, break free _Obi-wan knew his thoughts were pointless, Anakin was too emerged in the darkside to just break free from its restraints. Obi-wan raced forward, bringing his lightsaber up; Anakin regained his footing. They crossed blades once more, looking within one another's eyes.

Breaking their clash, Anakin moved forward. The tip of the azure lightsaber led the way, as he tried to impale Obi-wan. Obi-wan whirled about, ripping his hand upward. He gripped onto Anakin's legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

Anakin twirled on the ground, smashing his foot into Obi-wan's calf, causing the man to fall. Both flipped to their feet, and began to duel once more.

Their battle continued until Obi-wan and Anakin began to duel on twin platforms which were floating upon the river of molten rock. Obi-wan parried a thrust, and twirled backwards on the surface.

Little did he know that Anakin trailed. Twirling, Obi-wan was able to evade a down ward slash. Anakin was able to score Obi-wan's thigh with the tip of the lightsaber, causing him to fall to his knee. Little did Anakin expect to see the tip of Obi-wan's blade slash his forearm, causing a smoking line of charred flesh to appear. Anakin throwing his lightsaber to his free hand was able to smash his blade into Obi-wan's. A continous barrage of smashes came upon Obi-wan.

Obi-wan could not resist the powerful force emerged slashes Anakin performed. Obi-wan dropped his blade, and was helpless to the tip of Anakin's blade.

"If you are going to kill me do so, I shall not beg for my life."

Anakin knew not that this was merely a distraction, as he had gripped onto the hilt of his lightsaber and activated it once more. This time he launched a deft stroke at Anakin's forearm, slicing it off.

Anakin's blade shrank away as he fell to his back, roaring in pain.

_You'd think I'd be over this pain a second time! _

Obi-wan rose to his feet, and looked a the helpless man roaring in agony.

"I loved you, Anakin." Obi-wan informed the man.

"I hate you!" Anakin growled through clenched teeth.

To kill Anakin would be only result in the pain of Padme. He had managed to save her from Anakin's grasp, yet he could not prevent her from going into labor.

Obi-wan twirled, and walked away from the man. Obi-wan looked back, to see that Anakin's boot was kissing the lava. Before his boot could burst into flames, Obi-wan gripped onto Anakin, and tugged him a safe distance from the lava.

Obi-wan finally walked from Anakin, hoping their paths would never cross again.

As Obi-wan enters the medical center, he is met by a smiling Padme, who lays on the surgical bed, holding twin babies in her arms. Tears of joy - as well as pain- fell from her eyes. Obi-wan was able to curved his lips into a smile, despite all that had just happened mere moments ago. Moving to her side, he dropped to one knee, in order to get eye level with her.

"What are their names?" Obi-wan asked.

"Luke and Leia...Skywalker." Padme said the final word, pain filled. "Obi-wan did you kill him?"

"No."

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. "There is good within him, I know it."

In his calm, educated Coruscanti accent, "You might be right, but I do not know if you could possibly reason with him."

She did not reply, but spoke on something far more absurd. "We must end this Empire, Palpatine will stop at nothing to see all of us either serve him or dead."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"A Rebellion."


	2. Lost hero

Obi-wan crouched within the alley, although he'd already been in the shadows, and him being detected was quite uncertain, he never enjoyed to merely take chances. Stormtroopers marched down the finely paved streets of Aldera, citizens were slowly returning home after the Stormtroopers had arrived an hour ago.

He saw the dome structure which was his objective. The entrance, which was a metallic door which intricate designs emblazoned within it, was guarded by two Stormtroopers. They clutched their E-11 blaster rifles, as they looked into the shadows of the alley.

One of the Stormtroopers moved to the alley, raising his blaster, he observed the area. Obi-wan gripped onto the trooper via the force, and tugged him closer. Obi-wan was able to make the troopers movements to look as if he was only moving deeper into the shadows.

Obi-wan executed a powerful punch to the troopers jaw, and ended the combo with a powerful knee to the face. Obi-wan caught the now unconscious trooper as he began to fall. Moving him to the wall, Obi-wan's gaze fell from the downed trooper and to the other trooper standing watch at the door.

Waiting twenty minutes, the Stormtroopers had finally retired to their barracks, leaving the lone trooper at the dome. Obi-wan took advantage of this opportunity, and raced forward. Obi-wan moved in a blur of motions, as he came by the trooper and smashed his fist into the troopers helm, nearly breaking it. Obi-wan gripped onto the trooper and was able to push him into nearby shadows. Obi-wan moved within the dome.

It was just as dark in the building than in the alley, Obi-wan could feel a powerful presence in the force, and it was quite close to his position. Obi-wan moved deeper into the dome, until he found a turbolift pod.

Entering the pod, it shot downward, the aura of force energy got only stronger. The pod came to an abrupt stop, and the metal doors slide open. Obi-wan departed from the pod, and he could hear as it returned to the main floor. Obi-wan brought out his lightsaber hilt, tightening his grip on it as he ventured deeper into the wide open cave like area.

Activating the lightsaber, the azure blade served as the only light source in the area, until he could see twin lights in the distance. Quickly de-activating the weapon, Obi-wan moved stealthily down the rough ground.

Obi-wan knew not that his force eventually became visible as he came into the lights radius. Energized stun batons then activated, as they rushed Obi-wan. Both similar in stature, they didn't seem to be Stormtroopers to Obi-wan. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and he twirled about.

Bringing the weapon upward, his lightsaber clashed with baton. Unloading a powerful blast of force energy into the individuals gut, the baton-wielder flew backwards and smashed into the wall. Obi-wan force pushed the second into the wall, Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and held the two in place.

"Who are you?" Obi-wan inquired, adding slight pressure to their chest.

"We are...militia men in service to General Rahm Kota." One said, having to pause in order to try and relieve himself of the slight pain in his chest.

"Lead me to Master Kota, I am Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan brought the pair down, they retrieved their weapons and ventured onward.

They approached an area where eight militia men and General Kota stood. The militiamen were either chatting or cleaning their weapons, General Kota on the hand was planning for an attack on an Imperial transport shipping goods to Nar Shaddaa.

"General Kenobi," Kota announced, not turning to look at Kenobi. "What brings you here?"

"Your help, Master Kota." This caught Kota's attention, he turned around. Revealing a X scar across his eye, and his middle-aged features.

"Why do you need our help?"

"Me and Senator Amidala are forming a rebellion against the empire."

"We're in."

"You're a very easily persuaded man, Master Kota."

"If it has anything to do with bringing down the empire, than we are in."

Kota tipped his head to Obi-wan. Obi-wan returned the gesture with a bow. Obi-wan turned to depart, by his motions were interrupted by a speaking Kota.

"Master Kenobi, before you leave, hasn't Senator Amidala just had children?"

"Yes."

"Who is the father?"

Obi-wan looked down, "Darth Vader." With that, Obi-wan departed from the base like area.


	3. Blue warriors

Felucia. Wondrous multi colored trees and plants make up the planet. The Jungle world is inhabited by the primitive natives known as Jungle Felucians.

Obi-wan walked down the Jungle terrain of Felucia, beside him was Senator Padme Amidala.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me persuade her alone?" Obi-wan asked, trying to insure that she remains safe.

"Obi-wan, we've persuaded an Kazdan Paratus with an army of droids made from scrap metal. We've persuaded Kento Marek and he was guarded by Wookies with blasters and various bladed weapons, I'm pretty sure that we can persuade her." Padme began, "And we were also able to persuade the Kamonians to join our rebellion. And we haven't even triggered Imperial intervention, as far as they know you are hidden on some desert or jungle planet, and they believe I have retreated back to Naboo."

"But the inhabitants of this planet are very...unpredictable."

"Obi-wan, I can handle it."

They met eyes, Obi-wan was like a best friend to her, ever sense Anakin had become the right hand to the Emperor Obi-wan was able to comfort her. Obi-wan tipped his head to the Senator and they began to find to find their next candidate.

Obi-wan abruptly stopped, feeling strong force auras around them. Extending his arm in front of Padme so she ran in front of his forearm.

"I feel a disturbance in the force."

Padme withdrew her chrome ELG-3A blaster pistol. Her pistol was merely used predominately for only stunning, but she had a precise dead-eye and she was able to hit the right place. Their heads shot upward, as they saw a blue figure descending upon Padme.

Obi-wan released a small amount of force into Padme, causing her to move. She fell to the ground, but was able to keep her blaster in hand. The figure turned out to be a blue creature with red and yellow markings on it. Padme examined the tendrils on its head, and as they moved.

Obi-wan withdrew his lightsaber, eyes direct on the Felucian. The Felucian held a weapon in its hand, but Obi-wan could not make out its details, other than that it looked much like a skull. Padme rose to her feet, and aimed her blaster on the Felucian's back.

Padme's gaze left the Felucian, and fell upon the various other warriors surrounding them. The two humans could feel strong vibrating under their feet in the distance. As the source neared the vibrations grew stronger. Until they saw it, a Felucian clad in golden-armor with a staff in hand mounted upon a rancor.

"Obi-wan I don't think we can take them all."

"I don't believe we have to."

She descended from the trees, her Padawan beside her. The Togruta Jedi Master, Shaak Ti and her Zabrak Padawan, Maris Brood.

"Obi-wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala."

"ShaakTi."

"I felt your presence, but what brings you to this planet?"

"You."

ShaakTi looked quite puzzled. Her padawan tightened her grip on her twin guard shotos.

"We are trying to form a rebellion against the empire." Padme had added

"Hm, me and the natives will support your rebellion, we shall allow you to form a base here. But we will only engage in combat if we are attacked, we refuse to leave the planet." Shaak Ti informed the two.

Obi-wan bowed to show he accepted her terms. But Shaak Ti, Maris, and Obi-wan's heads shot upward, as they felt a strong aura nearing. They knew that it was not that of Darth Vader or Darth Sidious for they could sense those two. Obi-wan knew the presence all to well, and he felt at ease. But the Togruta and Zabrak were cautious and vigilant.

A starfighter came into view, and as it landed. A brown hair boy emerged, a lightsaber strapped to his belt.

"Shaak Ti, Maris, this is Luke Skywalker."

Shaak Ti's eyes widened, as she heard the last name.

"Skywalker. This is the son of-" Shaak Ti was interrupted by hand gestures Obi-wan performed. Shaak Ti knew not to speak on who the boy's father was in front of him.

"I'm the son of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, defeated at the hands of Darth Vader in his attempts to end the empire. I will be a hero like my father was. I promise you that."

Shaak Ti gave the boy a smile. "I'm sure you shall, young one."

"Luke why are you here?" Padme asked, her voice filled with frustration.

"I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to be apart of making this rebellion and not just in the background."

Shaak Ti was not surprised by the fact that Anakin and Padme had a child. She always knew they had a certain connection, and now she knows that it was quite romantic.

"Padme don't be so harsh he wants to be like his father." Shaak Ti approached Luke, and extended her hand, "Hello. I am Master Shaak Ti."

"Greetings Master Shaak Ti."

Padme moved closer to Obi-wan. "Do you think we have enough allies?" Padme asked, holstering her blaster.

"Indeed, Kazdan made a base on Raxus Prime, and we'll manufacture one here soon. We have the Lars' home on Tatooine, they swore to support the rebellion and they would help in any way possible, and we have the Kamonians and their army of Anti-clones. We have Kota and his militia, and they are always ready to battle, so we can send them on many battles. We have the wookies and Kento Marek. And finally we have the copious amount of volunteers to be troopers in our rebellion, all we need now is a plan for the empire to know of our rebellion." Obi-wan explained.

"Bail informed me that a legion of Stormtroopers are suppose to be making a base on Tatooine, maybe we can send Kota and his militia, and we send troops to battle them."

"Seems like a plan, finally we have a chance to bring down Anakin and his new master."


	4. Declarations of War

The twin suns of Tatooine began to set, yet its presence was still visible behind the canyon.

Kenobi watched from the distance as imperial vessels landed on the desert planet. The hilt of his lightsaber in hand, he was ready. He was ready to declare war on the imperial scum.

Padme moved to his side, an E-11 blaster in her hand. Luke moved to his mothers side, his lightsaber- Anakin's lightsaber-in hand. Then, a young brunette moved to Luke's side, holding a E-11 blaster as well. This was Leia Skywalker, the daughter of Padme Amidala and twin sister to Luke.

Snipers were positioned on the canyons, speeders were ready for assault on the Stormtroopers position, rebel troops stood ready for orders from the General.

"You ready?" Padme asked, tightening her grip on the blaster.

Kenobi replied with a nod, not allowing his gaze to fall from the imperial soldiers.

"Are you?" Kenobi asked, fingering the button on the silver hilt.

"Yes, signal them to charge."

Kenobi pressed the button, watching as the sky-blue blade sprung free. He rose the lightsaber over his head, and swiped it downward.

Blasters then began to fire, rebel troops charged and speeders advanced. Snipers picked off the Stormtroopers.

The Stormtroopers had constructed their base, the interior was a maze of corridors. Within they had various motion sensing turrets, that didn't fire on imperial personnel. Padme mounted her speeder, and raced forward, firing as she did so. The twin trailed after their mother.

Kenobi withdrew his comlink. A holographic, nine inch, General Kota materialized.

"General Kota, are you in position?"

"Yes, General Kenobi, we're preparing to launch our starfighters and take out the TIE fighter facility."

"Perfect, good luck General Kota, and may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too, General Kenobi."

* * *

><p>Kota twirled his starfighter, dodging a TIE fighter coming at him. Kota was near the facility, the shield was down, but he knew that they would soon reactivate them. He needed to hurry.<p>

Kota released a missile from the under belly of his starfighter, the missile detonated as it came in range of a pursuing TIE fighter, reducing both to shrapnel. Kota flung upward, missiles were trailing him.

He was filled with frustration as he saw the blue-magnetic shield materialize, and he had five missiles on his trail. Kota quickly calmed himself, for he knew frustration was not the key to success.

"I NEED SOMEONE TO SHOT THESE BLASTED MISSILES!" Kota bellowed through his internal com. A starfighter began to trail the missiles.

"Yessir!" A militiaman replied, his cannons shot scarlet bolts at the missiles. Shrapnel drifted into the endless void of space.

Now that that was over, what would he do about that shield? He couldn't just go through it, unless he wanted to be reduced to ash from his ship exploding on contact. A grin plastered itself onto his face, as he saw the shield-emitters. Kota bursted forward, his cannons vaporizing all in his path.

Energy flared from his cannons, and the shield-emitters exploded into scrap metal. The blue-shimmer of the bay shield flicker, and finally vanished. Kota fired within the hangar bay, eliminating Stormtroopers firing as he neared. Kota landed his starfighter, his entire militia had arrived shortly after.

Kota sprung from the cockpit, green energy flared from his lightsaber hilt. Kota slew the Stormtroopers in his path, leaving a litter of white-clad soldiers behind him.

"MEN! KEEP THOSE TIE FIGHTERS FROM GETTING BACK IN HERE!" Kota commanded, gesturing for a small group of Militiamen, armed with classic DC-15 blasters, to accompany him.

Anti-fighter flaks were strewn across the hangar, enabling the troops to keep the TIE fighters from entering the hangar.

The group ventured to the Command stationed.

* * *

><p>Kenobi and Luke drew their blades downward, severing Stormtroops in half and merely removing limbs. Padme and Leia covered the two as they both entered the base's interior.<p>

Luke released a pulse of force energy into a group of Stormtroopers, sending them flying backwards through sealed doors. Kenobi raced forward, ending them while they were down. Kenobi had become much more adept in swordsmanship since he battled Vader on Mustafar. He felt that halting his training would only give the empire an advantage.

For an instant, Kenobi saw Anakin in Luke. As Luke blocked a torrent of bolts, Kenobi saw only Anakin. He saw the young boy he'd trained since he was nine, the boy he grew a bond with. Kenobi started to focus again, moving through the base until they reached the command station.

Luke ended the remaining troops.

"I think we've won." Kenobi announced.

"Me too." Luke said, breathing heavily.

The two departed from the command base, Kenobi's eyes widened, as he felt the strongest aura of force energy he hadn't felt in nearly sixteen years.

"PADME LEAVE NOW!" Kenobi exclaimed, "Luke go with your mother!"

"I wanna stay and fight!" Luke insisted, readying himself for anything to jump out and attack him.

"NO! You don't understand, now go with your mother."

"Obi-wan what's going on?" Padme asked, her blaster was at her side.

"He's comi- He's here."

Kenobi turned, an empty TIE fighter rest in the distance, and a black clad warrior with a scarlet lightsaber stood ready.


	5. Flames and Shrapnel

Vader's eyes looked to the ground from which the canyon he stood upon. Four figures moved about, one wielded the azure-lightsaber he'd come to know very well.

"Kenobi." He growled, tightening his grip onto the lightsaber hilt. Despite his keen eyesight, he could not tell who the other three figures were. His face twisted from his serious demeanor to a rather puzzled look as he saw one of the figures wielding...his former lightsaber.

"So, Kenobi's taken on an apprentice of his own. Little does he know, so have I." Concurrently, a second TIE fighter descended upon the planet, it landed beside Vader's.

From the TIE fighter, a boy roughly the age of sixteen moved to Vader's side, he twirled twin lightsaber hilts from his belt and ignited them both. Two crimson blades sprung to life.

"Master, I sense two strong aura's below, shall I engage?" The boy said, his voice was curious.

"We both shall, Starkiller, 'tis time for you to meet, my former master." With that, Vader and his apprentice sprung from the canyon, using their advanced acrobatic abilities to level themselves with the two Jedi.

Vader and Starkiller advanced onto the Jedi, both seemed to advance as well. The two master's met eyes, before leaping into the air, and crossing crimson and blue blades.

Antifighter cannons flashed on all sides of the Hangar bay, in space the TIE fighters were reduced to nothing but a burst of flames and shrapnel. Yet, through a blinding flash, a single TIE fighter managed to gain access through the Hangar bay.

Three militiamen attempting to merely destroy the TIE fighter, but they became immobilized, their limbs merely stopped. Before they knew it, they were ripped from their respective cannons, and sent into space.

From the TIE fighter, a hooded figure leaped free from the cockpit, mid-flight activating a scarlet lightsaber. The figure moved in a blur of movements, the miltiamen that departed from their cannons and opened fire with their carbines, were ended by the figures swift strokes of its lightsaber. Militamen began to depart from their cannons and pursue General Kota, they knew that they would not be able to take on the figure without him.

Kota sliced down Stormtroopers and Imperial admirals that attacked him. His intent was to end all that got in his way, and hopefully make this a base for the rebellion. Finally, they reached an area where stealth was required. An area of the facility which was filled with a copious amount of Stormtroopers, they all knew they would not be able to take on the vast array of troopers.

Kota deactivated his lightsaber, and dropped to a crouch. He stretched his force awareness, which allowed him to sense even those that were not force-sensitive. The militamen switched their weapons to a sound suppression mode, as well as to stun mode. They dwelled in the shadows behind crates filled with weapons.

The militiamen activated their cloaking systems, even Kota could not see them, but of course he could sense them. Kota was able to avoid detection via concealing himself in the force, he manipulated sound waves and light making his presence unaware to the troopers. They finally reached a vacant corridor in the facility, making themselves visible once again. The militamen swept their guns from side to side, remaining cautious of all around them.

They quickly turned a corner, yet they were met by three Stormtroopers armed with heavy repeating blasters. The troopers did not hestistate to open fire on them.

Kota was able to swiftly move infront of his men, he easily activated his lightsaber, and repelled each bolt. Each bolt which was deflected smashed into the metallic walls of the facility, making onyx blaster marks in the walls.

To his relief, Kota was met with reinforcements, militamen who were supposed to be securing the Hangar bay. They ended the troopers swiftly, yet they knew not they would meet Kota's wrath.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! You're supposed to be securing the Hangar bay!" Kota released, his voice showing much hostility.

"Sir, it seems like Darth Vader's come to see we do not emerge victorious." Almost on cue, Kota received a message, a rebel trooper came to life in a four inch holographic form on Kota's comlink.

GENERAL KOTA! DARTH VADER AND HIS APPRENTICE HAVE INTERJECTED! WE ARE SENDING TROOPS TO YOUR POSITION, SENATOR AMIDALA INSIST ON US HAVING AT LEAST ONE VICTORY

"Preposterous, if theres two Sith there, then who's here?"

"The Emperor possibly?" One of the men announced.

"No, he moved to fast, the Emperor is no doubt the strongest Sith in the galaxy, but he's old, and his skills are starting to deplete, I'm sure he relies on the so called...force, most of the time, and barely uses that lightsaber of his." The second in command of the operation, Commander Cron announced.

"Then who is in the Hangar Bay?" Kota announced, he stretched his force awareness, immediately he felt it. He felt pain, anger, and above all he felt the dark side surging within a single being. It was fast approaching, Kota knew he would be the only one capable of taking on such a foe.

"Take down that door, kill everyone in that room, other than the admirals and then activate the weapons systems in that mess hall and kill all those Stormtroopers. I'll take on this Sith." Kota announced, activating his lightsaber, the emerald blade sprung to life. His men did as they were told, although it took a while for their lasers to cut through the thick metal doors.

Kota stood alone in the corridor, his gaze never switched he remained to look forward. He could feel the being approach faster and faster until he was staring into the endless void of the beings hood.

The being cast back the hood, and Kota looked into the face of a young Zabrak female, her age was roughly that of an older teen, possibly sixteen or seventeen. Despite her young age, Kota remained cautious, this girl was not a child in his mind. She was a Sith, a power hungry, murderous Sith, he would show no mercy to this child.

"So, Vader could not come himself I see."

"Master Vader, is occupied with his...old friend." The girls voice was high pitched and rather sadistic. This girl showed no signs of remorse in her tone, even Vader would show very very slight tips of remorse, but she showed absolutely none. It was as if she was proud, and invigorated by slaughtering his men. To know she took a soul, seemed to pleasure her. She uttered once mere sentence, and Kota had already knew he would have to dispaly unrelenting motions, adept skill, and above all...focus.

The girl slowly advanced, the crimson lightsaber blade she wielded scored the walls. This was an intimidation tactic, he knew Vader had taught her this.

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my opponent?" Kota asked, moving his body to that of a Vaapad ready stance. Kota truly did hate using the Vaapad form style, for once must tap into the dark side surging within them, and embrace it for a slight moment. He'd lost many allies to this form, for their intentions were primarily used for good, yet it ended in their demise. He would try his hardest to resist the temptations of the darkside.

"Arana, to bad it'll be the last name you ever hear," she proclaimed, "Master Jedi."

Arana activated another lightsaber, she crossed the blade in front of her into an X, before lunging at the Jedi. They both charged upon one another before crossing emerald and crimson.

HEYYYY, I know you guy's wanted to see the whole Obi-wan and Luke vs Starkiller and Vader fight to play out, but half the next chapter will be devoted to that entire fight. And it be marvelous. Oh and who is this new Sith apprentice? I guess you guy's will have to find out in the chapter after next.


End file.
